Burenian invasion of Lovia
The Burenian invasion of Lovia is an ongoing military conflict that started on May 22nd, 2014. Burenian troops, with the support of Tagog and Chvarqvia invaded Lovia which prompted international outcry and financial and military support from other nations. Timeline * May 17th: The Burenian government makes a decision on invading Lovia, but keeps its plans secret. Despite this, there are rumours about these secret plans. * May 22nd: The Brunanter Royal Navy sends a Serviola-class patrol boat to Newhaven at the request of the Lovian government. * May 22nd: Two armed forces from Burenia, each consisting of a few hundred men travelling by ship, land in Lovia, one in Plains and one in Hurbanova. The Burenian troops got engaged in combat with Clymeni Police in Plains which was set up as their headquarters. In Hurbanova the force began suppressing the population and seizing government buildings. In the meantime, Tagog and Chvarqvia both stated that they'd assist Burenia. * May 24th: Lukas Hoffmann announced that Sylvania would defend its fellow states against the aggressors. He rallied the leaders of the Sylvanian Militia, which was 1500 men strong at this point, and organised strategic planning. In the evening a 200 man force was making its way to Hurbanova. A trade ship was also sent from Pool to Hurbanova with supplies to ensure that all locals were properly fed during the time of chaos. * May 24th: The Traspesian Navy decides to send the ship "República" to observe what is happening in Lovia and also to assist in humanitarian assistance. * May 25th: Prasia affirms its support for Lovia, and sends humanitarian and financial assistance. Alonso Sanchez, the country's Prime Minister, calls for a "quick, co-ordinated response" from the IWO, of which it is an associate member. *May 25th: The trade ship from Sylvania docks in Hurbanova and begins unloading emergency supplies. * May 25th: Citizens in Plains and Hurbanova citizens have been given war risk insurance by Aronsson, diverting funds from its flood, natural disaster insurance reserves to provide for those whom have had public property damaged by the war. *May 26th: Burenian Forces have taken control of government buildings in Hurbanova. Meanwhile in Plains, after casualties on both sides the Clymeni Police Forces retreat to the villages south of Plains. *May 26th: Late in the evening Hurbanova comes under attack. The 200 militia from Sylvania start firing rifles and other small arms at the Burenian troops. Shortly after this 500 militia members appear from the docks and take the Burenians by surprise from behind causing heavy casualties. *May 26th: Federal Police, having secured Southern Clymene and eliminated most of the separatist threat, begin organising for a strike north. Contact is made with the Clymeni Police to try and co-ordinate on the matter. Kalinnikov requests that the Brunanter vessel in Lovian waters blockade Plains to ensure no supplies can arrive. *Nearly 360 million dollars in damage has been accounted for in loss in businesses and homes; nearly 400 people have lost some type of property. *May 27th: Oceana separatists join the conflict, attacking the Sylvanian Militia and taking Newport and parts of Drake Town. *May 27th: The R.S. Middleton is sent to Plains to ensure supplies do not reach the invaders. Locals are being airlifted on the ship's helicopter to receive medical care on board the ship. *May 27th: The Sylvanian Militia perform a strategic withdrawal from Hurbanova after the separatist attack. The Sylvanian force to the north of Hurbanova temporarily occupies Dubnitz, the commander then orders the shooting of all those there who profess to be Oceana leading in the deaths of 19 people. The force then disappears and stops contact with the Sylvanian Government. *May 27th: The news of the attack on the Sylvanian Militia reaches Noble City and Joseph Fletcher of the CNP states "Sylvania has just been solidified". Soon after the Lovian Times reports the attack. *May 27th: Upon hearing of the Oceana attack Lukas Hoffmann orders for a battle line along the border of Oceana to be formed, the militia begins organising to move out. *May 27th: Minister of Energy and Resources announced in the actions of the Oceana separatists and the advancing Burenian army, the failure of the Sylvanian Militia, that a blackout of the state will commence. Grid systems across the southern state are ineffective. *May 27th: Prime Minister Abrahams announces the creation of a temporary Lovian Army under the supervision of government to bolster Lovia in the war. Charles Alexander Bennett will be the main commander in the field along with the Prime Minister who will maintain more ceremonial duties. *May 27th: The Traspesian ship "República" moves to the coast of Hurbanova to block supplies to reach the Burenian invaders. *May 27th: Bennett states that Males, 18 and older are required to report to local government building now being transformed into military stations. Bennett announces the establishment of rations of goods, the centralized coordination of industry. Passenger trains will be converted to move troops and supplies. All of this is only effective only in Kings and Seven. Bennett has already assigned a special team to hunt down the force that killed 19 people in Dubnitz. The appointed Commander, insisted that "...while all actions did not go through Congress, Lovia is in a time of need and must be protected; our democratic process is slow- but war has approached our door. In this I pledge in the name of liberty that all actions taking place are in the name of the preservation of the Kingdom Of Lovia." *May 27th: Several anonymous Lovian citizens criticize Bennett's statement and conscription and recommend that only volunteers take place. *May 27th: All former militias from the Lovian Civil War are requested in aiding in the defense of Lovia. *May 27th: Bennett has already, with 300 former Southern Cross Alliance members have joined with the Sylvanian militia in securing the Oceana-Sylvania border. *May 27th: Commander Bennett, also Minister of Energy and Resources announces that the subsidiary of Ecompany; Adamas will be completely be shifted from the manufacturing of commercial use steel into military grade weaponry. *May 27th: 500 former United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force's are deployed by Bennett's command, trained by UN forces in the civil war, these 500 men and women have been deployed in the name of the Lovian National Army. *The Traspesan Air Force is going to send a SEPECAT Jaguar jet plane to assist Lovia. *May 28th: A Chvarqvian troop of 100 soldiers arrives in the straight between Sofasi and Truth Island. Before landing the troop takes heavy casualties from the Kings Coastal Security Forces. Around half of the troop makes it to the Sofasi shore before they are pinned down by the Kings Security Forces in the town. After a sustained fire fight, the remaining Chvarqvians surrender with minimal casualties to the Kings Police Forces. The local officer in command of holding Sofasi said this about the combat "came straight at our base of operations. ... been fighting a campaign from here for a few weeks against the rebels here, we were armed and well equipped and had some of the remaining naval vessels that are loyal to Lovia ... can't think why they chose to attack here but it was a massive tactical error." *May 28th: The Brunanter Royal Navy announces the R.S. Carrington will be sent to Lovia to assist in humanitarian and medical efforts. *May 28th: Thirteen doctors and nurses of the Pintona Defence Force are coming to Lovia to help wonded people. Four soldiers of the PDF will also come to protect them. *May 28th: 120 soldiers of the Strasland Coastal Infantery will come to Lovia to assist the Lovians and one ship of the Strask Navy to carry them. *May 28th: Further to Prasia's previous support, Sofia Gimenez, the country's President announces that the Ejército Prasiano will send 75 soldiers and a naval vessel *May 28th: A Multinational Task Force is set up to assist Lovia. Brunant, Prasia, Traspes, Pintona and Strasland have all pledged support for Lovia.